1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivotal device for a pair of scissors.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 5 and 6 of the drawings illustrate a pair of conventional scissors including a scissor element 1 and a second scissor element 2. The first scissor element 1 and the second scissor element 2 are pivotally connected by a pivotal device consisting of a bolt or screw 4 and a nut 6. As illustrated in FIG. 6, the first scissor element 1 includes a through-hole 7 extending from a side of the first scissor element 1 through the other side of the first scissor element 1. Further, the second scissor element 2 includes a countersink 8 extending from a side of the second scissor element 2 through the other side of the second scissor element 2. The countersink 8 includes a relatively smaller section 8b aligned with the through-hole 7 of the first scissor element 1 and a relatively larger section 8a. 
The screw 4 has a threaded shank 5 extending through the relatively smaller section 8b of the countersink 8 and the through-hole 7 of the first scissor element 1 and then engaged with a screw hole (3) of the nut 6, with an enlarged head 4a of the screw 4 being fittingly received in the relatively larger section 8a of the countersink 8.
Nevertheless, the pivotal arrangement is apt to be loosened, as the screw 4 directly contacts with and thus might move together with the first scissor element 1 and the second scissor element 2 that pivot relative to each other during use of the pair of scissors. Further, the exposed nut 6 may interfere with operation of the pair of scissors.